Steven Universe Future: Titan Awakening
by theaveragewriter88
Summary: This story takes place a day after the episode "Bismuth Casual" which leads Steven to still cope with the problems of his outbursts, but after discovering a new friend, he and his friends will now face new adventure much bigger and treacherous than they would realize.
1. A Diamond in the Pond

**_Disclaimer: All Steven Universe official characters as well as other official characters are not own by me and belong to their rightful owners. Be mindful of spoilers. That being said enjoy._**

* * *

Laying on his bed was Steven Universe. His opening to his room with the sun shining in.

He got up and looked out his balcony, a view of the beach with the sun rising and shining. He really never had a chance to really admire it and made him smile from the beauty of it.

The memories of the roller rink came to his mind and made him much more happier having to finally have a break from his pink outbursts.

The happy memory though was interrupted by his memories of Cactus Steven with the Gems knowing his problems, even with his situation that happened with Peridot. The more he thinks, the more it just clutters his mind.

A pink glow starts to form on his body again, as it did when he became emotional, but immediately shakes it off.

"I just need to clear my head and to stay calm", he muttered to himself. "It's not going to get any better if I keep thinking about it".

He breathed in and out to calm himself and looked out to the sunrise. It seemed to calm him down.

Steven then sighed, now that he quieted Little Homeschool he really didn't have anything to do. He then decided to have some time to clear his head again.

He changed into his attire and walked downstairs. He was then greeted by Garnet sitting on the couch watching television.

"Where are you heading Steven?", Garnet asked.

"Oh, hey Garnet", Steven replied, "Just gonna go on a short drive... Ya know to relax me."

She turned her head to him, "Well remember to drive safe and to not run over anything."

Steven chuckled, "Will do", he headed to the door. "Alright bye, I'll see you all in a bit".

"Bye Steven, take care".

Steven gets in his van and shuts the door. He puts the key into the ignition and begins his drive.

With music filling his ears, he parked to an opened treeline and parked.

It was the after,noon with the sun gleaming down. Steven got out and started to trek through the forest.

Instead of looking at the nature around him, Steven was still in thoughts, from his past and feeling rather useless and unneeded.

Although he had a great time with Connie, Pearl, and Bismuth, he felt everyone drifting away. Everything was going fast and he was having a difficult time just catching up.

"Why?". He muttered, "Why am I always the problem". Steven sighed, "I try to fix things but make it worse, especially on myself... Just why?".

Steven then fell and rolled down a steep hill. He landed to a small pond with dense forest around it with sun shining through the trees above, the water reflecting the bright sunlight.

He awed at the beauty of it, he not only felt at awed but also felt safe.

He sat on one of the trees and just relaxed. His mind finally cleared from everything and closed his eyes.

"Okay this is nice, finally some alone time".

It was then interrupted by a splash in the small pond. Steven stood up to face the pond, activating his pink shield.

"Okay, happy moment gone!". He exclaimed.

Nothing, Steven kept his eye on the pond. He looked away for a second before the splashing happened again. The splash itself sounded like a small fish jumping out and diving back in. He looked at the pond and began to approach it.

The splash happened again at the edge of the pond. He looked and saw a something strange.

At the edge of the pond he saw a strange eel-like creature the size of a water bottle. It was a beige color with blood red colors on it's back and gills. It had a long tail and small stubby legs with even smaller stubby appendages that were its arms. Its face was scrunched up with small teeth and fish eyes.

"Okay, you are weird looking". Steven deactivated his shield and inspected the creature.

Steven looked at squirming around the edge with it being the only soul in the pound. He looked around and frowned.

Steven then extended his arms to hold but the creature squirmed in response.

"Hey, hey it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you". Steven holds it as gently as possible.

The creature then starts to ease up on Steven's hands and looks right at him.

He looks at it and chuckles at its strange face.

"Man I just want to know why such a strange yet, kinda adorable thing doing in this amazing place, all by yourself... all... alone". Steven's smile forms into a frown as remembering the reason why he, himself is in the forest alone.

He looks back at the eel creature in his palms, still looking at him with a smile.

"Maybe I should bring you back with me so you won't be all alone here, and so I won't waste gas money coming here and going back, but so you won't have to be alone, whaddya say."

The creature only blankly stares at him with its fish eyes.

"Well I don't hear a no..."

Steven dipped the creature in the pond and bubbled it, big enough for it to swim around in.

Steven then flew up and it was already beginning dusk. He then went back on himself from where he came from to the van.

At the van he got in and plopped the bubbled creature on the passenger seat

"There nice and comfy you stubby little thing, hey how about that, Stubs, I'll call you Stubs".

By the time Steven parked his van at the house, the sun was already setting. He looked at his new friend, still bubbled, but was unsure on how the gems would react to it.

"Well Stubs, time to meet my friends", Steven said in a rather nervous tone.

He grabbed the bubble and got out the van, but something about Stubs looked off. Steven looked at it and could have sworn something was a little different.

"What the... weren't you smaller before... you know what nevermind let's get inside."

Steven opened the door and was greeted to Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl at the dining room table chatting.

"Oh hey Steven, how was your drive?" Pearl asked.

"Yea". Amethyst chimed in, "And what's that?". She pointed at the pink bubble.

"It went pretty great and, uh this". Steven looked at the pink bubble. "This is... Stubs".

"Stubs?". The three responded.

Steven brought the bubble to the table, "Yea my new umm... pet Stubs".

The three gems inspected the contents and saw the creature Steven called "Stubs".

"It's weird looking thing I've ever seen". Amethyst said.

"Where did you find this creature Steven?" Pearl asked

"Well I was hiking the forest and fell into to an area that looked really amazing with a pond and dense yet nice trees that covered the place, and found Stubs alone in the pond".

They looked over at the creature, it still swimming in the pink bubble.

"Oh poor thing". Pearl said ,"It must've been lonely and starving".

Amethyst looked at it with a confused expression, "Yea but what does it eat?".

Steven never thought on what it ate or in fact, how it could've lived there.

"Judging from its form, it seems to be a carnivore that eats things like a snake". Garnet commented.

"Oh no". Immediately Steven thought of it eating something small like a mouse and knew exactly who would have that.

Pearl looked concerned from Steven's comment, "What is it Steven?"

Steven looked at her worryingly, "I think I know exactly who would have the type of meal Stubs would most likely like."

"Well who it be Steven?". Amethyst asked

"Well he has a snake and takes my food when he doesn't even eat it-".

"Onion". The gems said simultaneously.

Steven sighed, "Yep that will be him".

Pearl shuttered at his name, remembering the time she and Steven babysat him.

"Are you sure there isn't an alternative food source for it?". Pearl asked

"Well is there anything else?". Steven responded.

Garnet got up held the bubble with Stubs still in, "Well first things first, you need to put this little guy in something bigger and breathable.

Steven almost forgotten to get a place to put Stubs in.

"Oh right, were is a good place to put him?" Steven asked.

Amethyst chimed in, "Put it in a fish bowl".

"I would but it seems to small for it". Steven replied.

"Hold on". Garnet answered.

She went to the kitchen cabinets and pulled out a large pot. She placed to bubble in the pot and popped the pink bubble, released Stubs into the large pot.

"And there you go". Garnet said with a smile.

Steven smiled and sighed, "Thank you Garnet, now all I really need to worry about is feeding it and potentially cleaning after it".

Steven walked up to Garnet and grabbed the pot. He then noticed a slight heft to it, not from the pot but from the thing swimming in it though didn't think it was to abnormal.

"Well I'm going to bed so I will see you all in the morning". Steven said.

He went to the stairs, carrying the pot in hand, "Alright goodnight guys".

"Goodnight Steven". The gems said simultaneously.

"Well what a day am I right Stubs?". Steven commented.

Stubs only splashed in response.

"Alright, here's a good spot for you". He plopped the pot on the floor next to his bed.

"Alright goodnight Stubs". Steven then lied down in his bed now with his thoughts now starting to drift into slumber.

Morning came around with the sun shining through Steven's windows. He opened his eyes and got up.

"Alright time to get you that food". Steven groaned.

He looked over to the pot and saw Stubs looking out the pot, to , but his neck was a bit longer than when he was yesterday.

"Morning buddy, you changed a bit". He said.

Stubs looked over at Steven with its same fish eyes but had a more linear snout. In fact it looked more reptilian form than it's flat face.

Steven got up and put on his attire. He looked over at his fish-like friend in the pot looking at him back.

"Alright I'll be right back, I'm going to get you some food for you, ok?".

Stubs only tilted its head in response. Steven only chucked from it's big fish eyes.

"Ok, now don't cause any problems when I'm gone".

Steven drove to Onion's house to hopefully have something to feed.

At the house he first knocked on their door in hopes that he was home or atleast his mother.

The door opened to Onion's mom with Onion behind her.

"Oh what brings you here Steven?". She asked.

"Oh hey Vidalia, I'm just here for Onion". He responded.

She looked to Onion, "Why did he do something wrong?".

"No no, well not yet, but I do need something that he has".

"Well ask him". Vidalia nudged Onion gently to Steven.

"Hey buddy, wouldn't you mind if I got some of those mice that you feed to your snake?". He asked.

Onion didn't say anything, he only nodded and went into his house.

"Okay" Steven muttered.

Vidalia looked back at Steven, "Why do you need em, got a snake of your own?".

"Sorta". He responded.

Onion came back with a small bag of mice and handed it to Steven.

"Oh thank you Onion". Steven said.

Onion then opened his mouth to reveal a live mouse.

Steven Looked at him nervously, "Okay that's weird".

Steven walked to the van with the mice in hand feeling rather disgusted from the dead animals in the bag.

"Hopefully it likes this". Steven muttered to himself.

His phone then suddenly vibrated. He checked his phone to see it was Pearl calling.

He pressed answered and was immediately bombarded by Pearl's screaming his name.

"STEVEN!". Pearl yelled in distress.

"Calm down Pearl what is it?". Steven asked.

"STEVEN YOU GOTTA COME HOME NOW!".

"Why what happened, is there something wrong!?". Steven was now in distress of something bad happening.

"JUST GET OVER HEAR PLEASE!". She then hung up.

Steven immediately ran to the van. Once there he put the keys in and raced home.

During the drive Steven kept thinking, "What can be wrong now."


	2. Newfound Freind

The van raced through the sandy beach, nearing Steven's destination.

During the ride Steven was just thinking, "What can be going wrong now!?". He just questioned himself on many scenarios that he could prepare himself for.

He finally arrived and, with no time to spare, he ran to the front door. He opened and immediately called out, "Pearl I'm here, what's wrong!?".

He saw at the stairwell, Pearl peering out at him.

"Uh... Steven you need to look at this", She said in a nervous tone, pointing up in his room.

Steven ran up the stairs not expecting to see what he though he would see.

In his room were Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, though with someone else.

In the middle was Stubs though was a lot more different than it was before. Stubs retained its and red coloring on its back, as well as its long tail but with a more streamlined. It still had its fish eyes but with a more rectangular head. Stubs had a longer neck and the same reddish gills.

What made it more of a difference was Stubs having legs and feet. To add to that Stubs also had stubby appendages that were like its arms, as well as having dorsal plates that protruded from its back in rows.

"Stubs, what happened to you?". Steven said confusingly.

Stubs looked up at its human companion, it fish eyes looking at him. Stubs cocked its head and started to head its way to Steven.

Startled, Pearl circled around the waddling creature and made her way to Garnet.

Stubs reached Steven and gleefully bobbed it's head around.

Steven smiled nervously and petted it, "Hey there, it looked like you missed me".

He pulled out the bag of dead mice, "Well I hope you like these".

Stubs looked at him and started to wave its stubby arm appendages.

Steven chuckled and grabbed a mouse from the bag, disgustingly looking away from the dead frozen mouse and handed it to Stubs.

Stubs inspected the item handed to it and sniffed it.

Steven looked back at Stubs who was inspecting the mouse, only having its head to the side.

He shook the mouse, "Hey... do you want the mou-".

He was cut off and startled from Stubs quickly snatching the mouse and swallowing it down its gullet.

Stubs looked back at Steven and happily wagged its tail.

Steven chuckled, "Well looks like you liked that huh?".

It wagged its tail and waved its stubby appendages again.

He smiled and pulled another out to feed it again.

The gems only watched the two with Garnet and Amethyst being rather calm and smiling at them while Pearl remained nervous.

"Garnet are we sure this is a good idea to let Steven have that thing?". Pearl said nervously. " We both seen what those creatures are capable of... from what I've seen them do first hand".

Garnet put a hand on Pearl's shoulder, "I know that you are worried". She reassured Pearl. "I am as well, but from I see is that Steven can help with that".

Amethyst looked confusingly at them, "I don't know about you guys but I think it's pretty cool".

She went to Steven and Stubs and then shapeshifted into Stubs. In reaction Stubs cocked its head and backed away.

Amethyst giggled from its response. Steven chuckled, "C'mon Amethyst you're scaring him".

"Aw c'mon it's funny". She responded and shapeshifted back to her regular self.

"Steven, you should take Stubs to Peridot, maybe she can help with what's happening to Stubs". Garnet suggested.

Steven's eyes lightened up, "Oh yea I should".

He looked at Stubs and thought on how to get it to the van, as well as the stairs.

"C'mon Stubs, let's go."

Stubs then moved towards Steven with a wobbly strut.

He then puts a bubble around the creature and starts heading down the stairs. Immediately the bubble slides down the stairs and down to the floor, Stubs, although flipped around in it, Stubs remained unfazed.

Steven releases Stub from the pink bubble and began to make their way to the van.

Once inside, Steven began to drive to Little Homeschool, with Stubs making itself comfortable.

They reached Little Homeschool and Steven got out of van to find Peridot.

He looked around until he saw her. She was preoccupied with a gem in a garden

"Peridot!". He called out as he headed towards her.

Peridot turned to see Steven, "Steven, hey what are you doing here?".

"Well I need your help with something". He responded.

"Well hold that thought, because I gotta help out a gem over there". She went back to the gem she was previously talking to.

Steven learned on the van, waiting till Peridot was done with her conversation.

He then processed on everything that has happened as of now. From here he realized the strange nature of Stubs and the amount of questions that built up from looking back.

He remembered overhearing Pearl saying something to Garnet to the effect of, "You know what those creatures are capable of".

Capable of doing what though?

"Steven!", Peridot's voice called out.

Steven snapped from his thoughts to see Peridot heading to him.

"Sorry for the wait, I had to help Cherry Quartz with some gardening tips", Peridot explained in a cheerful tone. "So what do you need?".

"Well it's complicated", Steven said.

"Oh come on I'm sure I'll understand".

Steven opened the back doors of the van and out came Stubs.

Peridot inspected the creature in front of her, "There is literally nothing about this I understand".

Steven sighed, "Look I came here to you so you can help me on Stubs here".

Peridot raised an eyebrow, "You named it Stubs?".

"Well yea... I mean he looks stubby... but that's not the point,". He continued, "I just need your help on what could be happening to Stubs."

Peridot gave a reassuring smile, "Well I would need a DNA sample from it to see what we're dealing with".

"Well what kind of sample do you need?". Steven asked.

"You know, stuff like skin, saliva, blood, anything like tha-".

Peridot was cut off from Stubs leaking blood from its gills.

Both jumped from this action while Stubs remained rather calm.

"Well something like that...". Peridot nervously said. "Um Steven do you have something so I can carry that sample."

Steven looked at her confusingly, "I thought you would have something?".

Peridot grunted, "It's okay I'll go get something".

She went off to find something to grab a bit of the red substance. Steven stayed there and eyed Stubs, who remained still with the same fish eyes

He waited there until he saw Peridot coming back with a small clear cylinder.

"Alright I'm back and I got a test tube here". She announced. "I just need a Stubs to do that thing again to get a clean sample".

Steven looked at Stubs who was now looking at the test tube.

"Hey Stubs, I need you to do that gross thing you just did". Steven asked, "Can you do that?".

Stubs looked at Steven and back at the tube. It rose its neck above the tube and suddenly spilled the red substance from its gills.

The tube then filled with the red bloody substance. It then went back into the van.

"Ew", Peridot muttered. "This should be enough to analyze on what we're dealing with."

"Thank you so much Peridot". Steven said.

"It's not a problem", Peridot said with a smirk. "I'll get back to you when I get an analysis of the sample".

He closed the back doors of the van.

"Alright thank you Peridot I can't thank you enough". Steven got in the driver seat of the van.

"Safe travels Steven", Peridot waved at Steven.

"You too!". Steven waved back as he started the van.

As Steven drove off Peridot looked at the sample given by Stubs, "Alright let's go see what you're all about".


	3. Digging Deep

As the Dondai continued its drive through Little Homeschool, Steven looked at all the things built over the years.

Buildings that were made for Little Homeschool, to help gems to reform themselves to live their own lives.

Their own lives... Steven thought himself of a missing piece in him... his own life.

Steven then felt Stubs squeezing through the seats of van.

"Oh um, you want to ride shotgun", Steven said surprised

Stubs looked around the dashboard and stared at the radio and croaked.

Steven glanced at the radio, "Oh you want to listen to music".

He flipped through many songs until one caught Stubs's attention. He croaked at Steven, signaling to turn back.

He did so and landed to smooth jazz, which the song was called "_Early Morning From Tokyo"_.

Steven glanced at his seatmate and saw it content and rather happy.

He kept driving and was rather relaxed from the music as well as the overall setting. He'd never felt so relaxed in a while and it made him happy.

They reached the house and Steven looked at Stubs and exhaled.

"Alright buddy, time to get you inside the house".

Reaching the top of the stairs of the patio, Steven could see the three were home.

He'd hoped to get more answers about Stubs and what they could tell him.

He opened the door with Stubs wattling behind him, "Hey guys we're back".

He left the door opened to let the rather slow moving Stubs waddle inside.

"Steven, so how did things turn out?". Pearl asked.

"Well Peridot got a sample of Stubs and said she'll come back to me when she has something".

"Well Steven we should really tell you something about Stubs". Garnet said.

Pearl's gem then projected a hologram in front of them. The hologram showed images of cave paintings with many different drawings of giant beings.

"What is this?". Steven asked.

"This is cave paintings, back when I was with your mother". Pearl continued, "These paintings displayed creatures the humans of the past called "Gods".

Garnet stepped forward to the projection, "Such as this one". She pointed at a drawing of what looked like an elephant, "This one was viewed as god that brought life and flora to the harshest of deserts".

Garnet then pointed at a drawing of a giant ape, "This one was a creature that brought balance and was known to be a great protector of humanity."

Steven was amazed from this, never did he knew of strange yet great creatures such as these existed.

"These were creatures that marveled every being such as Rose". Pearl continued, "But many of these creatures did brought harm upon life."

Pearl then showed images of paintings with more of these creatures but this time it showed them terrorizing and destroying life.

One image showed a red flying, bird-like fiery monster that shot fire down at humans and burned the landscape. Another showed giant dragonflies swooping down and eating people.

Steven saw the images flashing by, seeing many of these creatures causing terror and mayhem.

Pearl looked at Steven worryingly, "This is what we're worried about". She then flashed to an image of another cave painting with the creature in the image looking rather familiar.

He saw the creature was bulky and giant with a rounded head, but what caught his attention was the spines on its back and long tail.

Steven was shocked but was still skeptical since the creature looked different outside of its spines on its back.

"How can you be sure it's Stubs?". Steven demanded, " I mean it doesn't look that identical to Stubs anyway!".

Amethyst chimed in, " I don't know it kinda looks like him".

"Look Steven we get it but-" Pearl was cut off.

"Look even if it was Stubs why worry?". Steven nervously said, "It's not like he's doing anything bad."

Garnet puts a hand on Pearl's shoulder, "This is why we are worried".

Pearl then shows another painting with the creature but this time it showed it shooting a fiery, smokey-like beam from its mouth at people below it, fire spread all around it.

Steven still denied this, it couldn't be Stubs... couldn't it?.

"The ancient humans said this creature was one that death and destruction. An ancient alpha predator that brought fear to all that heard it, and one that was king of all monsters." Garnet paused, "They called it _"__Gojira__"_ or _"__Godzilla__"_."

Steven looked at Stubs and back at the painting. He couldn't believe it, such a small harmless creature can turn into a giant monster, capable of destroying landscapes.

"How can you be sure it's even the same as Stubs?". Steven asked.

Pearl shut off her projection and looked at Steven, "Because these creatures first start off like fish and progress to be be terrestrial and so on". She continued, " The thing is that they've been wiped out and Stubs coming hear was a shock".

Garnet stepped forward, "Look we may be pinning this in a negative light, but I've seen how Stubs really cares about you and you to him, If you keep caring for him you will eventually have Stubs be greater than his ancestors".

"Yea and then when he's grown up he'll be your big scary bodyguard!". Amethyst commented.

Steven chuckled, he'd never thought of it that way. Once Stubs grows he can protect instead of harming anyone.

"Thanks guys, now all we have to do is wait for him to grow and see where that takes us."


	4. A Walk In The Beach

Set up on a picnic table was the green gem, Peridot. She examined the blood sample in the tube.

She then put the sample in her modified microwave that scanned the sample.

Paper from the side slide out like a printer, showing schematics about the blood sample.

"Wait... this can't be?"

She reread it again and was baffled from the results. She then took a picture from her tablet and saw the same results.

"No way!". Peridot said shocked, "I got to go tell him!".

* * *

Back at the house, Steven was on his bed chatting away with his freind Connie on his phone.

"So you finally found a good college Connie?". Steven asked.

"Yep". Connie responded, "what can I say there were many good colleges to choose from".

Steven chuckled, "So, which college did you choose?".

"It's the University of Jayhawk". She then pulled out a brochure of the university. "From what I read it's a pretty neat place".

"Well that seems good". Steven mentioned. "So do you have time to hangout this weekend?".

Connie pondered, "Well maybe not this weekend but most likely next weekend".

"Aw, well atleast you can come next weekend". Steven then remembered about Stubs and how he will be around him wherever he went.

"Hey Connie". He said nervously

Connie perked up, "Yea what's up?".

"Well I just wanted to tell you that I made a new freind". Steven explained, "And well I don't know how you would handle him".

"Steven I literally face worse things before". She said, "It can't be that bad".

Steven smiled, "Yea you're right".

Suddenly Connie's phone alarm rang, "Ah shoot, well looks like the 15 minutes are up".

Disappointing fell on Steven, "Man do these study breaks feel shorter and shorter everytime".

"Yea I know". Connie responded, "But I'll call you back tomorrow".

He sighed, "Alright, see ya".

"Bye". She hung up the phone.

Steven rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. He just stared up and was in sheer boredom.

Just then he felt a tug on his foot aswell as a croak. He looked at an impatient Stubs, pulling at his sandal with his jaw.

"What is it buddy?". He asked his amphibious freind.

Stubs looked at the outside patio and looked back at Steven.

Steven looked at Stubs and smiled, "Oh you want to go outside".

He got from his bed, "Well let's get going".

* * *

Stubs hopped around in the sand lik a dog. Steven followed close behind, watching Stubs happily wobbling around.

The small creature then stopped and looked out at the ocean. He then lied down on the sandy beach and just stared at the ocean.

Steven rested next to him and just stared out aswell, relaxed.

He looked over at Stubs and saw how peaceful he was and smiled.

He petted Stubs's rough skin which caused him to purr in response.

"Man how can such a funny thing like you turn into that terrifying monster?". He wondered. "I mean I just hope you don't turn into a city destroying monster".

Steven smile faded, "Well, from there you will have to follow many expectations that are required of you".

Steven then began to glow pink and started to have a more angrier tone, "And then you are gonna have to try to erase the existence of your past so that you can try to move on, but even then-!".

Before he can continue, he heard a growl next to him. Steven turned and saw Stubs in a defensive position, growling with his tail raised.

It startled Steven and the pink aura faded away.

Stubs then returned to a calmer stance and croaked.

Steven, although startled from the sudden change in behavior of Stubs, realized why he gave such reaction.

He sighed and started to pet Stubs again, "Listen Stubs, when you turn big and scary". Steven explained, "Just know to not hurt the people you care for and not to kill anyone like your species... ok".

Stubs looks at Steven's eyes and he gave a reassuring croak and a nod.

Steven smiled, "Thank you Stubs".

"STEVEN!". A voice called out.

Both looked over at the green gem, Peridot, holding up a piece of paper.

"Peridot!". Steven said surprised

"Steven, I just found something really interesting when examining the blood sample!". She said rather excitingly.

"What is it?". He asked

"Looking into the blood sample there was alot of things I found out". She explained, "The blood sample seemed to be having a mind of its own".

"What do you mean a mind of it's own?". Steven was more concerned in the results.

"What I mean is that it's like it's becoming its own being". Peridot explained, "It's becoming its own Stubs, though it can't because of it being blood cells".

Steven glanced at Stubs, flabbergasted at the fact that there can be more of Stubs.

"What do you suggest we do?". Steven asked.

Peridot pondered, "Well what I say is to study Stubs, harmlessly of course, but I do want to learn more of this guy".

"That's fine when will you do these test?".

"Well due to Little Homeworld I'll to deal with but I'll get back at you when I can". Peridot said.

Steven sighed, "Alright, well I will see you till then".

"Same here", Peridot then ran back to direction of Little Homeworld.

"I'll see ya later!", She called at him.

Steven chuckled, he looked at Stubs, still processing the information.

"Well what an afternoon huh. Steven said.

Stubs croaked back in response.

He chuckled again, he sat back down and enjoyed the waves with Stubs resting next to him.


	5. Landscape Familiarity

Steven laid on his couch, staring at the ceiling. Unsure of what to do with all the uncertain time he had.

He looked over at his right, seeing Stubs sleeping peacefully.

An idea then came to his mind, and with that he gave an excited look.

"Stubs!". He called out quietly.

The amphibious creature gave out an annoyed huff.

Steven chuckled and stood up, kneeling down to his level .

He walked over to Stubs and gave a slight nudge with his hand.

"Stubs wake up". He said excitingly, "There's something I want to show you".

He opened his eye slightly, annoyed being woken up from his slumber.

"Come on buddy, I promise it'll be fun".

Stubs rose his neck up and yawned, fully opening his fish eyes.

"So...?".

Stubs responded with a small croak.

"Well I don't hear a no".

Stubs slid off the coach and made his way to the front door.

"Hey where are you going?". Steven asked.

Stubs turned his head and cocked it to the side.

Steven gave a slight chuckled, "How about we take the Warp Pad?".

Stubs glanced at the crystal platform and back at Steven.

Steven motioned him over as he went over to the Warp Pad.

Stubs hesitantly followed, he wasn't familiar with the Warp Pad, though he has seen the gems use it from time to time.

"Come on Stubs, there's nothing to be worried about". Steven reassured him.

Although this was new to Stubs, he trusted in his freind, and so got on the platform

The platform glowed and a blue stream of light shot out from beneath them.

Stubs closed his eyes from the uncertainty of what could happen.

They both floated up the stream and were now transporting to their destination.

"Stubs it's alright, look!".

Stubs opened his eyes, seeing the bright glowing light around them.

"You see". Steven said assuring, "You got nothing to worry about."

The small Stubs moved around in the warp stream. Having a rather good time floating about in the stream.

"See". Steven said cheerfully, "I told you, there's nothing to worry about".

Stubs rolled around, moving about in the stream.

As Stubs rolled around playfully in the stream his head suddenly went through the warp stream.

Panicked, Steven immediately pulled his head back in. "Keep your head in the warp stream!".

Stubs just continued to playfully float around, disregarding the panicked statement his companion made.

* * *

They both landed on a platform, another Warp Pad, and the stream fizzled away.

"We're finally here". Steven said.

Both saw the large open landscape filled with swords and large strawberries.

"Well Stubs". Steven began to explain, "Here was the second place I've ever had a mission. The first place was... destroyed but that doesn't matter right now".

Steven stepped off the crystal platform and onto the grassy field.

He turned back to his amphibious friend and motioned him to come along.

Stubs hesitantly slid off the platform and onto the floor.

Steven chuckled, both then walked along the once large gem battlefield.

Both walked along the trail, Steven reminiscing the times he was there. The times he was little and just started his missions with the gems.

Stubs slid around and sniffing everything in the area.

Little did both knew that they were being watched from the distance.

The two continued to trek the trail of the oversized strawberries and the swords left from the great battle that once over took the landscape.

Steven stopped to notice the small amphibious companion continuing to sniff at the land. He was puzzled but amused at what Stubs was doing. Like a dog out on a walk

Stubs stopped and a small yet noticeable rumble came from him.

"Sounds like you're hungry". Steven Said.

Stubs looked at the large berries and inspected it. Without hesitation buried his face into one of the berries.

Steven laughed, "Come on Stubs".

He pulled his head out the berry and looked at Steven, the gooey jam of the strawberry staining face.

"I thought you eat stuff like rats?".

Stubs licked of the jam off his face but he then was interrupted from something on his face.

Strange white winged creatures were on his face, giving a weird tingly sensation. Startled, Stubs shook his around, trying to get rid of these things, with no use.

Stubs continued to shake his head. He then slammed his head on the ground and laid there in defeat.

Steven sighed and walked over to Stubs. He crouched and swayed the creatures off.

Stubs then felt the small creatures fly off his face.

He opened his eyes and glanced up to see his human freind.

"They're just butterflies Stubs". He said in a calm voice.

Steven sat down next to Stubs with a warm smile, "Man you remind me of me when I first got here".

He lied on one of the large strawberries looking up at the sky.

"You remind me alot of when I was younger". He frowned and sighed, "Innocent and quite a bean... simpler times."

Stubs got back up his feet, giving a small croak.

Steven looked over at him and his smile returned. His hand reached over and petted the amphibious creature.

He quickly recoiled his hand, forgetting of the gooey jam that was sticking on his hand.

Steven laughed, "Gross Stubs!".

Stubs gave off a croak that resembled a sort of laugh. He rubbed his head onto Steven's pink jacket, getting the jam on it.

"Come on Stubs not on the jacket!". Steven continued to laugh, pushing Stubs's head away.

Both were then startled from a large blue blade that clash in between them.

The two looked up, seeing a small flying gem wielding a sword. A gem Steven knew too well.

"Well ain't it the one and only Steven Universe!", The gem spoke up.

"Bluebird!". Steven got up, prepared for the trouble of the blue and red fusion.

"What do you want!?".

"Oh you know, finish are little fight, and a bit of the ol' payback!". She said.

Steven clutched his fist, "Look I don't want to fight!". He shouted, "Why can't you two just move on!?".

Bluebird gave a smug expression, " Oh we'll move on alright... with you DEAD!".

The gem dove at Steven, sword raised in hand.

Steven raised his shield before quickly shouting, "Stubs run!".

The sword clashed at his shield and pushed him back. Bluebird slashed at the shield laughing maniacally.

"Put up a fight why don't ya!". She said mockingly.

Steven hid behind his shield as Bluebird continued to slash at the shield and pushing him back.

Stubs stayed at a distance, watching everything unfolding in front of him.

He wanted to help but how could he? Especially in the form he is in, defenseless and weak. But he could change that.

Bluebird flew up and summoned more of her blue and icy swords, floating around her pointed at Steven.

She fired the swords at him, All shooting at such high speeds.

Steven summoned his pink bubble, the swords to ricocheting of and stabbing into the ground around him.

He removed the bubble and had his shield again.

Bluebird rushed in, sword drawn, continuing to laugh.

She slashed at his shield again though Steven held his ground.

"Goodness me". Bluebird said in her mocking tone, "For a diamond you sure are a lousy fighter!".

Steven knew what she was doing, she was trying to get into his head. He couldn't let her, not now.

Bluebird summoned more swords, all shooting around Steven.

Steven used his shield trying to block the ones in his view. He felt a sting as one slashed at his side.

Steven continued to block each sword, all the while Bluebird laughing at him.

More of the swords slashed at his sides and shoulders. He felt the blood dripping from his cuts and the exhaustion building on his limbs.

Bluebird chuckled, "How pitiful, you're just a mess. You faced off bigger foes, yet you still can't handle me on your own!".

Steven fell on his knees breathing heavily, "Shut up!".

She frowned, "You truly are such a disappointment".

Steven started to glow pink, his anger overtaking him.

"I told you to SHUT UP!". He charged forward, his anger finally pushing him to the edge.

He charged and smacked Bluebird with his shield to the ground.

She hissed, with her sword drawn, she darting towards him.

She slashed at the sword again at his shield, Steven smacked her back down.

Bluebird summoned her swords again and shot them all around him again.

Steven formed the pink bubble and expanded it to cause a shockwave, knocking them back to fall down to the ground.

Her eye widen, He was finally putting up a fight.

Her shocked expression turned to an angered one as Bluebird flew right at him.

Steven threw his shield right at her, She didn't processed until she got hit by the shield.

She fell back to the ground with a groan, she got back up but suddenly got pinned by Steven's shield.

Steven flew down, pressing his foot ontop of the shield. She squirmed, trying to free herself but with no use.

"It's over Bluebird!". He said in a calm yet demanding voice. "No more fighting, the gems and I can help you both. We don't need to keep going with this."

His pink glow started to fade and in a calm and pleading voice, "Please let us... let me make it right and help you".

Bluebird hissed, "On the contrary Universe, it is over... For you!".

He heard a wisp of air behind him, he turned and felt a sharp pain in his hand.

He yelped in pain, looking down he saw one of Bluebird's swords jabbed into his hand.

Steven took his foot off the shield, and with that Bluebird kicked the shield off of her.

She was now at an advantage. Bluebird flew up into the air, laughing maniacally.

Steven quickly removed the blade out his hand. He held his wrist, blood dripped off his wound and stained the ground.

Bluebird dove back down, like a hawk to a mouse.

Steven formed his shield, keeping his focus on Bluebird than his hand.

Bluebird swung down slashing at the shield and continued to fly forward.

She flew around and dove to swing at the injured Steven.

She swung at his shield, she then swung at his back, slashing at the jacket.

With each swing and block, the pain on Steven's hand became more unbearable.

He collapsed on his knees, from both pain and exhaustion.

He looked up, seeing the eager Bluebird readying her final swing.

Bluebird's chance to finally end their greatest enemy.

She dove down with her blade ready to end him.

They both then heard a loud booming roar in the landscape.

Bluebird stopped midway in her attack. Both looking around to see what could be the source of the noise.

She could wonder all about the noise, all that mattered to them is to kill Steven while they had the chance.

She raised her sword and charged at him. The moment they were waiting for is finally in their grasp.

Just as Bluebird was about to deliver the final blow, she was then smacked to the ground.

Steven looked next to him to see his freind, Stubs. But now he had changed.

His color was a dark red with hints of brown. He had an erect posture, giving a more dinosaurian body shape. His stubby appendages were now tiny arms and his tail tip was more rounded and blunt.

The only things that were the same was his roundish, rectangular snout, the dorsal plates on his back and his fish eyes.

Stubs snarled at the gem, who was picking herself off the ground from the blow.

Stubs turned to Steven and nudged his muzzle on his shoulder.

Steven put his unwounded hand on Stubs's snout. "I'm ok bud".

Bluebird frowned with a slight chuckle, "Another pet of yours?". She mockingly said, "Well I'm sure it would like to join are little feud".

Stubs stepped forward, putting his tail in front of Steven. He already let her hurt his freind enough.

Now it was time to return the favor.

Stubs turned to Steven and gave a nod. Steven new enough to what he was going to do. He returned the nod and a smile.

Stubs turned back and snarled at his opponent. Dragging his foot back and forth like a bull.

Bluebird rose up and drew her sword, readying up her attacks.

This time it was Stubs turn to fight and that is what he'll do.

_He'll do it for him**.**_


	6. Brains And Brawns

Stubs growled at the blue and red gem, prepping himself in his new form.

Bluebird starred back, sword at her side, and anger in her mind.

Bluebird charged at him, sword drawn, and ready to slice and dice.

Stubs charged as well, his footsteps loud and heavy, though his movements were wobbly and unstable.

Their distance between eachother shrunk as they got closer.

Stubs had his jaws opened and ready to chomp down on the flying roach.

Both closed in on each other, Stubs closed his jaws but the gem zoomed pass. Bluebird zoomed and slashed on his side.

Stubs halted and stumbled to the ground with a shriek, blood spilling out of the wound.

Bluebird flew up and gazed at the creature, "Hm, not such a good impression".

She dove down with psychotic laughter and a raised sword.

An easy kill for the two of them.

Stubs clumsily picked himself up, shaking off the pain.

Steven sat there attending to his wounds. watching everything unfolding.

He wished to do something but what at this state? Especially since he was healing himself.

Stubs let out a frustrated growl, a rage building up in him.

He looked around but was slashed once more at the side of neck, and then again and again.

Bluebird was just diving and slashing at him, again and again.

She was fast and just slashed at home like a relentless wasp.

An idea then clicked in his head, the constant laughter from her.

He had to focus.

He followed the laughter from and he heard it getting louder as she dove down.

The laughter came louder and louder, he spun around and bit down on something cold and thin.

In his jaws he held the blade of the gem, he quickly tossed Bluebird into the air.

Bluebird fluttered her wings and growled. The creature was starting to outsmart them.

Stubs huffed at the gem, now having the upper hand.

She hissed at him, she summoned the levitating swords around her.

Bluebird fired the swords down at the amphibious creature.

Quickly, Stubs grabbed a nearby strawberry with his jaws and threw it at one of the blades.

The blade pierced and struck threw the strawberry and to the ground.

The rest of the swords came straight at him, Stubs then turned and sprinted to evade the swords.

"Runnin' away are we?". She said with her mocking voice and a giggle accompanying it.

Bluebird continued to summon and fire more swords at him.

Stubs tries to evade all the swords, all of the blue icy blades striking the ground around him.

Bluebird fired another sword, and this time it struck Stubs's back.

Stubs stumbled and fell to the ground, with a small yelp.

Bluebird just gave a chuckle, "Such a pathetic monster, so fragile and weak!".

She dove straight at him again and slashed at him.

Blood began to spill from his injuries, and something else was building up in him.

That word she said, "Monster". It was rather triggering. But why?

Stubs tries to get up, but each time a sword would always pierce him and the gem would strike at him again and again.

Stubs maintained an eye at her, keeping his sights on the roach.

Bluebird dove back at him to strike, Stubs maneuvered his body and whipped the gem with his tail.

Bluebird slammed to the ground hard, she groaned and hissed.

"So the monster is finally putting up a fight eh?".

Stubs snarled at her, swords stabbed all around his back. That word building up anger.

Bluebird summoned more of the icy blades and fired them at him.

Stubs whipped the blades to the floor. Bluebird charged at him, sword drawn.

Stubs immediately snapped and caught the blade in his jaws.

"Uh oh". The gem muttered.

Stubs tossed the gem away, he then started to feel heat emitting from him.

He looked at his back and saw it glowing orange. And the blades... they were melting.

The heat was building up though it did not feel comfortable. Stubs felt like he was going to blow or melt even.

Bluebird looked over at the creature, seein it observing its back.

She didn't care to find out what it was doing, she summoned her swords again and fired them at the beast.

Stubs looked over at the gem, he had an idea.

The swords flew threw the air at the creature.

Stubs opened his jaws wide and out came a red stream that splashed onto the swords.

The blades began to melt until they became nothing but steam.

The red stream then splashed onto Bluebird, she quickly felt a boiling sensation from the substance.

The gem quickly shook off the red substance off of her, "Eugh disgusting!".

Stubs's stream of the red boiling substance seized and steam emitted from the substance on the ground.

She growled and dove at its side with her blade.

Just as she nearly slashed him, the jaws of the creature bit down on the sword.

She looked at its face, its eyes were now covered by a shiny black flesh piece.

It growled at her and then threw her around like a ragdoll.

It slammed the gem hard on the ground. She groaned but was immediately picked off the ground.

It had her in it's jaws, it slammed Bluebird on the ground, its jaws clenching down on her more and more.

Steven saw this unraveling and was more worried on the sudden aggressiveness from Stubs. He had to snap him out of it.

It slammed Bluebird on the ground once more and tossed the gem aside.

The gem then unfused into the red and blue gems, Eyeball Ruby and Aquamarine.

Stubs began to stomp to the two, his movements were animalistic and full of anger.

Steven began to run at the three in effort to calm Stubs down.

Eyeball groaned and got up to her feet. She looked at Aquamarine.

"You ok"?. She asked extending her hand to Aquamarine.

The blue gem brushed off the hand and got up herself, "Yes I'm fine, let's finish-"

She was cut off when both were constricted from the creature's tail.

It raised them to its face and snarled at them. They both squirmed but to no avail.

It then rose them above its snout. It then opened its jaws wide, its tongue flickering around.

They squirmed harder and harder but to no use, it lowered them, inching closer down its jaws.

"STUBS!".

He quickly recoiled back, his eyes returned to their normal fish eyed state, and saw his human freind running at him.

Steven slowed his pace, walking slower, seeing the two gems constricted in his tail.

"Easy bud, easy". Steven said in a calming voice, "Just let them go".

Stubs hesitantly tossed them aside and walked to Steven.

Eyeball held onto Aquamarine's hand as she began to fly away.

"You had us this time Universe, but we'll get you both again". The blue gem spouted.

They both laughed as they flew off in the distance.

"Those two really don't give up don't they?". Steven groaned.

He looked over at Stubs, who had his head hung down.

He placed a hand on Stubs's head and gave him a warm smile, "Let's go home, bud".

* * *

The Warp Pad glowed and the bright stream erupted from the pad.

The stream ceased and now was Steven and Stubs on the platform. Both tired and a bit bloody.

Steven made his way to the couch and rested his body onto it, making an audible groan.

Stubs rested his head on the couch next to the boy.

Steven looked over at Stubs, observing his new form. He use to relax his whole body on the couch but now it was his head that could rest on the couch.

He was about to open his mouth to just question the sudden aggression from Stubs, until he felt his phone vibrate and a familiar jingle playing.

He looked and saw that it was Connie on the caller ID.

He looked back at Stubs and decide to let him rest. He'd already experienced enough for today.

He got up answered it, showing Connie's face on the phone screen.

"Steven!". She said, "Sorry for not calling you early, I had a lot of work to do".

Steven gave a smile, "Hey Connie, It's fine, I was busy too".

"Are you ok?" She asked concerning, "You look tired and beat up".

He chuckled, "Yea I got home and well... I got quite the story".

He made his way up to his room and continued his conversation.

Stubs sat there, his tail waving around, just questioning himself on what happened there with the fight.

He'd never thought of hurting someone so badly like that, nor feeling so much hatred and frankly... It scared him.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _Well I'm back and sorry for the wait since these were really long chapters to write. But I'm back and hopefully will write more chapters.**


	7. UPDATE

Hello everyone it's been a while and I will have to bring some news that, with disappointment, this story will have to be discontinued. It does sadden me to disappoint you all with this news but with not only life and dying motivation, the current story is going to be cut short.

**_HOWEVER_**.

**This storyline is not going to die, as I will revamp it to something better and something that you all deserve.**

** The story will relatively stay intact with some changes but will still relatively the same story though revamped.**

**Due to my busyness in my life, the upload schedule will be pretty much all over the place but I will try to be consistent in not leaving you all in the dark.**

**Thank you for the time in reading this and I hope to see y'all when I can.**


End file.
